


A Party To Remember

by Akashne, AmberDread



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ben Solo is a vampire, Don't Try This At Home, Dubious Consent, F/M, House Party, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Poe is an asshole, Smut, Useless Vampires, but not sex, ok I'm tagging dubcon, sex was 100 per cent consensual, should I tag dubcon, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashne/pseuds/Akashne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberDread/pseuds/AmberDread
Summary: Rey really didn’t want to go to that party, but oh boy, she was glad she did.That’s it, that’s the fic. Read the tags.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 139





	A Party To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Akashne here:  
> Explicit fic, written by your truly?! Well, there is a reason: it’s all Amber’s fault. I didn’t want to write it, but the idea came to me and I needed to tell it to somebody. And then she told me to write it. I told her: this fic won’t work without smut, and I don’t write smut. She told me she’ll write it.  
> And she did. And it’s glorious.  
> And she also beta read it, so, you see, you can blame her for the existence of this story fully on her. I know I do.  
> Moodboard by Aszka <3

Rey was NOT having the time of her life.

She didn’t like parties so she didn’t often go to them. Between her engineering studies and work that barely provided her with enough money to survive, on Friday evening she usually just wanted to bury herself under a blanket and watch The Great British Bake Off until she fell asleep.

But Rey also had friends, who were for some reason determined to make her ‘live a little’. Last month Rose guilted her into going out for drinks (‘we haven’t seen each other outside classes in ages!’), which ended only with a hangover that ruined the rest of her weekend, instead of a promised meeting with a hot stranger. This time Poe was adamant to make her go to one of his friend's house parties (‘he throws the best parties, you’ll see!’), because (‘you never go out anywhere with me’). And for good reason, but that was beside the point. 

As soon as they entered the house on a late November evening, Poe immediately disappeared on her in the crowd of people that were enjoying the party. Rey had previously been at house parties, of course, but never before to one so big. She resigned herself to her usual entertainment: leaning against the wall, drinking free alcohol and people-watching. 

As usual, after a moment her mind started drifting, wandering… places. That was her game. To everybody she looked bored, probably a boring person, standing alone with a blank expression, slowly sipping her drink. In her mind, though… The party was definitely improved. And only Rey was invited.

Since forever, imagination was her best escape, the way to experience what she would never dare risking in real life. She could choose anybody from the crowd and imagine what she would do to them - or what they would do to her, to be more precise.

This time the object of her fantasies was a tall, dark-haired stranger. He was meandering around the room, only briefly engaging with the groups that were formed at this moment of the party. He was huge - not only a good head taller than her but also broad-shouldered and thick with muscles (however, she noticed with appreciation, not overly - he looked like someone who worked out, rather than fresh out of a Marvel superhero camp), that were nicely filling his red and black plaid shirt and black jeans. Next thing she noticed, was his face: not conventionally handsome, but it seemed to grow on her, the more she looked at him. Big nose, plush lips, beauty marks and kind, somewhat sad eyes. And finally, there were his big hands. Hands she would love to feel on her body. Oh, the things she wanted those hands to do to her!

And in her mind, they did.

Her eyes, while still open, went a little glazed as she stared inward while her fantasy unfolded. He would look at her, _just her_ , then smile as he walked purposely towards her. Without saying a word he would crush his lips to hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as she gasped in surprise. Those huge hands would slide around her body till they gripped the curve of her behind, then hoist her up against him as he pushed her against the wall. For stability she would wrap her legs around his waist, not caring who watched as his tongue plundered her mouth, his teeth nipping at her lips. Of course, he was a consummate kisser, already her pulse would be racing and she would be making little moans and gasps against his lips. Then his hands would drift up upwards, slipping under her top, smoothing over her skin, the pads on his fingers would be a little rough, the sensation would cause her skin to prickle. Then those hands would cup her breasts, dwarfing them as he gently squeezed them through the fabric of her bra. Rey decided he was a tease, but this was her rodeo so her bra disappeared, (fantasy so was obliging). As he rolled her nipples between his warm fingers, his lips would leave her mouth to trail kisses down her jaw, she would tip her head back and he would take the invitation, licking over her pulse, occasionally using his teeth as his hips started to grind his hard length (huge of course, because why the hell not?!) against the apex of her thighs, the heat of him tangible through the fabric of their clothing… hmm, perhaps it was time for that to come off too? 

Deep in her thoughts, she didn’t notice that her eyes left the handsome stranger, concentrating on the drink in her hand. That was why, when she felt someone's presence in her personal space, she winced in surprise. And then she blushed because none other than the object of her daydream was smiling at her charmingly… from a very close distance. She blinked at him a few times, her eyes wide, taking him in. Up close he looked even better than from a distance, his features more striking and the sheer height difference almost made her knees buckle.

His smile widened and he took a step closer.

“Having fun?” he asked, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

“I, uh… no?” Rey stammered.

The handsome stranger hummed in understanding. 

“Yes, I thought so. Do you want to move somewhere more fun… and private?” he asked, throwing her a dark look, his smile turning rightly predatory. 

Rey was suddenly thankful for the wall that supported her because his voice was just the cherry on top of everything else. If he was a late night radio host, she could get off just by listening to his voice.

“Yes,” she answered faintly, but at this moment she knew she wanted whatever his look suggested, whatever he had in mind, she was down for it. All of it. Like she never ever was before in her life.

How often does someone step out of your fantasy just to make it real for you?

She knew her cheeks were bright red, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She felt hot and bothered and she wanted more.

He grabbed her hand, and even this small contact sent a delicious shiver down her spine.

“Come,” he said, tugging it and leading her to a lone door at the end of the corridor, then down some stairs to a cosily furnished cellar-made-club, with a bar, big TV, and a very inviting looking couch.

As they stopped, she turned to him, his eyes searching her face. He was standing so close, yet not close enough, looking down at her with hungry eyes.

“Is this okay?” he asked seriously, his voice hushed, his face slowly drawing nearer.

“Yes.”

“Good.” His lips finally, finally touched hers, lightly and delicately at first, but getting more and more passionate with every moment. 

Rey didn’t even try to stop a moan at the feeling of his strong arms surrounding her.

He broke the kiss, moving to her jaw and then neck, kissing and nibbling at her pulse point, stopping only to say:

“I’m Ben, by the way.”

“R-Rey.”

He made a low sound of acknowledgment in his throat, a warm hum that seemed to flush through her body, leaving behind an intense heat and raw need. As if she hadn’t been into it already.

As he returned his attention to her neck and shoulders, Rey allowed her hands, which had been nervously clenched at her sides, to finally touch him.

The black jumper he wore was soft, tight, but with enough room for her hands to slip beneath it to the flesh it concealed. The skin she touched was cooler than she expected, silky smooth and covering muscle as firm as she’d imagined.

It wasn’t enough, she wanted to _see_ him. 

Pulling insistently at his top, she managed to get him to withdraw long enough to take it off him. She didn’t notice where she threw it, because what she had revealed looked more like something out of a greek museum than a real person. He was an expanse of impossibly pale and chiseled glory, interrupted by small, hard, dark nipples and an enticing happy trail that, once she was done drinking him in, she was very interested in following. 

His godlike perfection made her feel suddenly unsure, though. Next to him she looked like she’d been molded of clay, not carved from marble.

But as one of his large hands tipped her chin so she would look at him, all she found in his dark eyes, was desire. Pure and hot and ravenous.

“Your turn,” he said softly, with a sinful smile as he dragged her own top over her head, leaving her in a simple black bralette. His lips curved even more as he gazed at her, “Perfect,” he murmured, as his hands came to rest on her waist, thumbs caressing her skin as his eyes focused on her breasts, “You’re perfect.”

Oddly, Rey believed him. Or she let herself believe him for the moment, she wasn’t sure, and it didn’t really matter anyway.

Their lips met once more, hands roaming, learning each other's bodies as if they were both topographers, mapping the contours, the planes and hollows that existed beneath the covering of skin.

The heat was building, she was unaware he had been walking her backwards until her legs hit the edge of the couch and his hands moved to the fly of her jeans. In the interests of equality she mirrored his actions, nerves tingling, remembering to kick off her boots and wriggling the last way out of her skinnies when his hands struggled with them.

The absence of his black jeans revealed thickly muscled thighs and tight black boxer briefs that clearly held something else that was _thick_.

Rey’s mouth actually watered at the sight.

She was so mesmerised that she jumped a little when Ben’s large fingers trailed down her stomach to stroke over the lace of her black lace brazilian panties, which she’d only worn because they didn’t give her VPL, but she was really grateful she had.

Ben’s fingers slipped inside the lace and Rey looked up to see him biting his full bottom lip, gaze fixed on his fingers, before glancing up at her with a positively wicked smile. That was all the warning she got before her legs were swept out from under her. She was caught before she could fall, however, strong arms easing her onto her back as his mouth descended once more upon her neck. 

As his body leaned into hers, she parted her legs, wrapping them around his hips and pulling his body against her as a shudder coasted up her spine at the contact.

While his mouth was busy, she let her hands wander to his waist, toying with the edge of his underwear, before slipping inside.

He was as big as she’d thought, thick and long, _pulsing_ in her hand, silky skin over hard unyielding heat. She bit her lip as another shiver ran through her and her already damp panties became wet.

“You’re getting ahead of yourself,” Ben whispered a little hoarsely in her ear, “Arch your back for me, Kitten.”

Rey did as he asked and he quickly unclasped her bralette, sliding the strap off one arm so it was out of the way, then his mouth was on her and she was a gasping, uncoordinated mess because his fingers strayed finally inside the lace of her underwear.

Head spinning, eyes shut, lip between her teeth, she gave into sensation. The largeness of his fingers by no means meant that he was unable to rub her clit _exactly_ the right way. She could feel a build up already, tightness, a coil being wound to breaking point. Just as she was about to peak, a finger pushed inside her. Her eyes shot open as pleasure surged through her body, and it was only heightened by the sharp bite of unnaturally long canines sinking into her left breast.

When her muscles relaxed again, his mouth slipped from her flesh, lips wet, painted a deeper red than they had been before, and his eyes so dark now that they must be all pupil.

Smiling slowly, he gently pulled her ruined panties down her legs and she watched languidly as his hands went to his own underwear.

While she had seen the outline and felt the size, she truly hadn’t been able to appreciate _it_ properly until now.

Godlike, the word had already drifted across her mind, but it again presented itself, as he did.

She swallowed, partly because her mouth was watering again and partly because _holy shit,_ was that even going to fit? And if it did would she ever be able to walk again? Not that it mattered, there was no way she was leaving here without riding him. Hard. 

His lips quirked, as if he knew what she was thinking and she blushed a little, before grabbing his arm and pulling him down onto the couch, pushing him to rest beside her so she could clamber aboard. 

Absently she noticed her socks were still on but that hardly mattered right now.

As she adjusted herself and took him in hand, his hands anchored themselves to her waist with a firm grip.

_It wasn’t going to fit._

He was probably going to break her, but she didn’t care.

The stretch and scorching heat were an exquisite revelation.

Both hissing their breath through their teeth as she took the first inch, his fingers clenching and unclenching where he held her.

The pain was wonderful, somehow, as she slowly slid down him, body embracing his length as if it were evolving, making room simply so he could fit, like he belonged there.

Skin stippled in goosebumps, spine tingling and stomach fluttering, she took all he had, before she was flush against him, panting slightly, eyes wide as she felt him throb and pulse inside her, felt his legs tremble as he restrained himself.

So full. 

Her eyes wanted to roll up in her head at the thought of him sheathed to the hilt, her own muscles tightly clamped around him, so much so that she wasn’t even sure she could move.

But she moved anyway. Because she _had_ to, she simply had to. 

“ _Fuck_.” 

Ben gasped out between teeth as she rolled her hips, unable to keep a smug little smirk from pulling her lips up. 

Leaning forward to place her hands on his broad shoulders, she let her body glide up till he was barely there, before pushing back down. It was slow at first, out of necessity, and their combined moans and stuttering gasps filled the room.

When the hands holding her hips tightened and started to help her move, she went with it, working together into a faster pace, but still deep, hitting a spot inside her that was talked about but she had never reached before.

It wasn’t long before she was plastered against his chest, panting and delirious at his merciless pace, she was so caught up in the feeling that her second orgasm took her by surprise, shocking a long cry out of her as her body clenched down, rippling inside as her hips bucked erratically before all strength left her body and she collapsed on his chest.

Ben flipped them, pushing back inside her, ripping a gasp from her lips as he relentlessly pounded into her, chasing his own release. 

It was brutal and magnificent and everything she’d ever wanted but didn’t know she needed. 

Maintaining his pace, he dipped his head so he could kiss her, pushing his tongue into her mouth, claiming her utterly, even if it were just in that moment. Another climax was on her horizon, growing ever nearer as his lips left her mouth to trail down to her throat.

Just when she thought she may not be able to take anymore, his teeth sank into her skin again, and at the gentle sucking of his mouth, Rey broke.

Ben’s pace grew erratic before he stilled, as far inside her as was humanly possible as he emptied himself, filling her up with an animalistic growl vibrating against her skin as it rumbled through his chest and out of his lips.

He continued to suckle at her throat, body molded to hers as she lay there, floating in a post-orgasmic haze, body loose-limbed and deliciously satiated. 

By the time Ben finished drinking, she was light-headed and sleepy, only murmuring a faint complaint when he slid away from her, leaving her chilly and naked and too lethargic to move.

But he soon returned, propping her up enough to drink a large glass of cold water. It made her shiver, this time with cold, but she found that she was desperately thirsty and drank the whole thing, before letting her body relax back down upon the couch.

A happy sigh escaped her as she was covered in a soft blanket, Ben joining her beneath it, curling his body around hers as she slipped into a blissfully deep sleep.

***

Rey woke up with a gasp, disoriented and extremely thirsty, the events of the last night swirling in her head. She spotted a large glass of water on the coffee table just beside her, drank it greedily and then devoured an energy bar that was lying just beside it. Frowning, she tried to puzzle out what exactly happened. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, absently taking in the cosy basement-turned-club.

Well. 

At least _that_ part of the night had really happened. 

There was something… weird about how she remembered the night. What she remembered. Oh, the sex happened and it was amazing, but there was something else, something she couldn’t really put her finger on. The constant dizziness didn’t help in focusing on the events from the night before. She didn’t drink _that_ much, in fact, the night was just beginning, and even considering that she was quite a lightweight, it was still weird.

Something surfaced in her mind, an echo of sharp pain and the sight of blood on her left breast. She quickly looked down, but there was no trace, and then it was suppressed by another memory of a wave of intense pleasure. 

There definitely was something weird happening to her.

Slowly, she redressed, still fighting with decreasing, but still present dizziness. She was just finishing lacing up her shoes when she heard her stomach rumble. Carefully, she stood up and took a moment to assess her state. Pleased with no vertigo, she grabbed her purse and ventured upstairs.

The basement door was slightly ajar, and she could smell the heavenly scent of waffles. As quietly and softly as possible, she walked down the corridor to the kitchen. The house was squeaky clean, looking as if there was no party there the night before. In the kitchen, she saw the handsome stranger - Ben - standing by the stove, frying pancakes. She felt a strange disconnection between this domestic sight in front of her and the previous night's _events_ . Again, something flashed in her memory, but it was too quick for her to catch it, it only left her with a feeling of uneasiness. There was something... _wrong_ with this house, but she didn’t know what.

The man turned around, reaching to the fridge and upon noticing her, grinned. While last night his smile was promising all the awful, delightful, glorious things she only dreamed about before, today it was just… normal; happy and relaxed in the sun shining through the windows. He looked perfectly ordinary (for the handsome, handsome man he was) in a washed-out grey T-shirt and ripped jeans, his hair partially tied into a bun, and yet… 

Rey felt all the alarms in her brain activating, complete with flashing red lights and a siren (yes, she had a very vivid imagination). Everything in her body told her to run.

“Good morning!” he said brightly as if there was nothing wrong. “I didn’t want to wake you up, but I really needed to clean up after the party, and then I thought I’d make you some breakfast,” he said in a joyful tone.

Rey couldn’t shake the feeling of wrongness that had only grown since she woke up. There was something wrong with her senses, she was barely able to keep herself from just turning tail and running, her mouth suddenly dry from rising fear. 

She cleared her throat.

“Um, no, thank you, I really should just… go.”

The smile vanished from his face, his eyes turning sad. He put down the wooden spatula and made a step towards her, opening his mouth to say something.

Instinctively, Rey quickly took two steps back. The man stopped, concern painted on his face.

“Is everything alright?” He asked warily.

“Yes, yes, of course! I just… have a lot of things to do, and I’m already late!” She lied quickly, desperate to say or do almost anything that would get her out of this house quickly.

He must have seen through her, because his brows furrowed, and he reached towards her. Rey flinched and took another step back. He froze, then lowered his hand slowly.

“Okay… it was nice to meet you,” he said with sadness. “Can I get your number?” It was like his last hope.

“N-no, I don’t think so. I really have to go.” Her desperation seeped into her voice.

The man nodded.

“Of course, I understand.” He pointed the way to the door.

Rey rushed out, thankful he didn’t follow her closely. 

When she was opening the door, she heard his question, “You remember, don’t you?”

Rey stopped in her tracks, one foot already outside, the events of the night before swirling in her mind. Some of them clear and vivid: the initial talk, the kissing, the cellar, the couch, the best sex of her life. Others… unbelievable, but still making the hair on the back of her neck rise. She took another step into the morning sunlight and turned around.

He was still standing there, several metres away, but everything looked different - the previously sunny house was now dark, the windows covered with heavy black curtains, the hall lit only by an artificial light. He looked different, too: he was always pale, but now his colour crossed the line into the very uncanny territory. She took one more step back.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you - I can’t go into sunlight, but I wouldn’t anyway. How do you remember it?”

Rey broke free from the stupor and ran away.

Before she got to her car she heard him calling after her, “Rey, please!”

She never stopped, starting the car with shaking hands and peeling away with the screech of the tires.

Halfway home she had to stop, overcome with a wave of dizziness and nausea. Sitting in her car, her head on the steering wheel, she went through the events of the previous night again and again. The whole interaction got clearer, but it only left her with more questions than answers. And because there was no way she was going back to that house, she was left with only one choice.

Poe.

Quickly, she chose his number on the list and waited impatiently until he picked up.

After only five rings, he finally answered.

“Good morning, you lucky girl!” He started, his voice still a little rough from sleep, but already full of humour.

“Poe.” She didn’t have the time or energy for Dameron’s charms, her voice gravely serious.

“Aw, why so serious, Rey? I heard you had a great night!”

Rey wanted to smack him, hard.

“Poe, did you know?”

“Did I know what?” He asked, a little surprised.

“That he’s…” She suddenly stopped, unsure. She knew what she had seen, but did Poe know? Would he think she was high or crazy?

But before she could decide what exactly she wanted to say, Poe interrupted the silence, “Oh. So you know. Wait, how do you know? Ben said they always forget.”

Rey’s heart stopped beating. 

“Poe,” she said in a very slow, calm way that promised bloody murder if she was not satisfied with his answers, “did you knowingly take me to a party at the house of a bloody vampire?”

“I, uh… yes?” He answered weakly. “I mean listen, Ben is not dangerous, okay? And he usually doesn’t, um, hunt, until later in the evening, so I was going to introduce you to him so he knew you were off-limits, but then I got distracted with that hot guy, Finn, and then you just vanished.”

Rey sat in silence, lost for words.

Poe continued, prompted by her silence, “and it’s not like he hurt you, right? I don’t know why he didn’t make you forget, but…”

“ _He doesn’t hunt until later_ ?! Can you even hear yourself, Poe? He’s a bloody vampire! And you took me there to be his _prey_. Don’t you see what’s wrong with this?!” She started shouting, tears filling her eyes.

“No, no, no, no, I took you to a nice party, I didn’t expect you to hook up with Ben, especially not so early! And, listen, he’s my friend, he’s not a bad guy - it’s not like he wanted to become a vampire, and he doesn’t harm people, he’s doing his best to survive!”

Rey was speechless for a moment. But only for a moment.

“Did you just… You know what, Poe? Fuck you!” And with that, she disconnected and started the car again, quickly turning it around and going back.

The rage was still simmering in her when she carelessly parked her car in front of Ben’s house. She didn’t even hesitate before she started banging on his door.

He answered, cautiously staying out of the direct sunlight that still flooded his porch. He looked at her with a question in his eyes.

Good. Rey had questions, too.

“Hello. I didn’t expect you to come back.”

“That makes two of us. Listen, I talked with Poe but that didn’t really help, and I need to understand what’s happening to know I am not going crazy.”

“You’re not going crazy.” Came his quick reply.

“Then please, explain.” She was almost begging him.

Ben carded his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t suppose you’d like to come in?” He asked humourlessly.

Rey instinctively took a small step back, and Ben sighed.

“No, I didn’t think so. So, making things short - three years ago I was killed and then woke up like this.” He gestured at himself. “The moment I felt the... _hunger_ , I tried fighting against it, but it was futile - the moment I got too hungry I lost control and almost killed somebody.” His voice was filled with real sorrow, eyes downcast. “So, I ran away from my family, I hid from them, from everyone I knew and tried to get by, somehow. It wasn’t great. Then, Poe found me - after I told him what I had become he promised not to tell my family - he’s basically my childhood friend, our moms were close once upon a time - and it was his idea to start throwing parties so I could… feed.” he finished with a grimace of disgust.

“Is...” Rey swallowed. “Is sex always involved?”

“No, not really.” Ben shrugged. “Only when someone is interested… and so am I.”

“Poe said they always forget?”

“Ah, this. Yeah, so my new form of existence comes with a few perks - I can read minds if I want to, I can make someone forget I fed on them - which is very easy, people really don’t want to remember it - I can make some illusions, as you saw in the morning.”

“And me? I didn’t forget it, not fully”

Ben shrugged again.

“It’s the first time it happened. I have no idea why. It’s not like I have been taught about it, you know?”

“No, I don’t actually. Why did you approach me? Poe said it was early for you…”

“As I said, I can read people’s minds if I want to. But you were thinking so loudly _at me_ that I heard you even without trying. It actually took me a while to identify whose thoughts I was listening to.”

Rey blushed.

“So, um, besides the parties, what do you do?” She changed the topic quickly.

“I’m a freelance programmer, so it actually doesn’t matter that I’m mostly nocturnal.”

“Oh. Right.”

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments, Ben watching Rey mulling over the situation until she just couldn’t stand it any longer.

“So, like, you didn’t influence me to sleep with you?”

Ben bristled at that.

“No, of course not! It’s not like I had to, though. I can influence people to let me drink their blood, but that’s all. I cannot make someone feel attracted to me.”

“Oh. Okay.” 

That actually made her feel better about this whole situation, and Rey fell silent again.

It was Ben’s time to ask.

“Can I ask a question?”

Rey nodded absentmindedly.

“Rey, why did you come back?”

She looked up at him - his tired eyes and deathly pale complexion, standing just away from the sunlight that had been creeping in his direction the longer they talked. At his nice but empty house with an unkempt garden. 

“Because I need a better friend than Poe. And so, apparently, do you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The authors don’t condone anything happening in this fic, but especially:  
> \- bringing your friend to a house of a known predator,  
> \- having sexual fantasies about strangers in the middle of a party,  
> \- unprotected sex,  
> \- non-consensual blood drinking.  
> Be good to each other, stay safe.  
> Also, I know I gave Poe a total asshole makeover and I’m sorry, I really like him. It just… happened. Like, this whole fic just happened.  
> ~Akashne  
> P.S. Toss a comment to your writers?


End file.
